We are Family Hmmm
by Sagawamiiku
Summary: Sakura menjerit bahagia begitu tahu bahwa tunangannya adalah gurunya sendiri. Walaupun Sakura tak pernah mengharapkannya. Tapi..., sekarang berbeda. Semoga saja gurunya tidak bertingkah aneh( baca : mesum).


Sakura memotong wortelnya dengan cepat. 'duh telat' batinnya.

"Miiku..!Cepat Sarapan! Nanti kau terlambat!". Teriak Sakura dari dapur. "Baik bu…".

Hatake Miiku, turun dari kamarnya dan langsung duduk diruang makan. "Hai bu,". Sapanya.

"Hai! Mana Ayahmu?". Tanya Sakura yang masih tampak sibuk.

"Ayah? Ehm… entah..".

"Uh… Si bodoh itu..,". Sakura meng-geram.

Ya, pagi ini Sakura dan keluarga terlihat sibuk. Begitu juga yang lain. Hatake Miiku adalah anak laki – laki Sakura dan Kakashi yang kini berusia 12 tahun.

Sakura memasukkan potongan wortel ke panic dan melanjutkan dengan mengiris bawang.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi muncul.

"Yo! Selamat pagi semuanya,". Sapanya.

"Selamat pagi juga. Ayah! Nanti telat lho! Ibu juga sudah marah – marah,". Miiku melirik sebentar kearah ibunya yang terlihat tak perduli dengan hadirnya Kakashi.

"Miiku, perhatikan ini! Ini jurus jitu ayah kalau ibumu ngambek!". Bisik Kakashi berlaga.

"Oke, tunjukkan!". Miiku terkekeh. Kedua kakinya bergoyang di bawah meja. Kakashi membuka maskernya dan membuat anak laki – lakinya sendiri terpesona.

'Gila! Ternyata ayah sangat tampan' . batin Miiku. Pasahal itu bukan kali pertamanya Miiku melihat wajah ayahnya. Tapi, hal itu selalu membuat Miiku terkesan.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura. "Saku sayang….". Sapanya mesra. "Berisik! Sebaiknya cepat habiskan sarapanmu…".

Tiba – tiba tangan kekar Kakashi menelusuri lengan Sakura dari belakang. Dagunya disandarkan ke bahu istri tercintanya.

'selalu begini' . batin Sakura kesal walau sebenarnya Sakura juga menyukainya.

"Sayang … kau masak apa?". Kakashi berbisik geli ketelinga Sakura. Tangannya menuntun tangan Sakura mengiris bawang.

"Apa sih, kau ini?!". Gerutu Sakura kesal. Tapi, ia tidak menepis tangan kakashi sama sekali.

"Aih… jahatnya,". Kakashi menebarkan aroma mint yang bias memabukkan istrinya kapan saja. Sakura mengerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum. Ini pasti akal – akalan suaminya.

Sakutra meletakan pisaunya, membuat kakashi heran. 'marah-kah?'batinnya.

Sakura berbalik dan merangkul leher Kakashi. Kini, giliran Kakashi yang dikerjai. Sakura tersenyum genit.

"Apa… aku jahat ?". Sakura mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Belum lagi tatapan emerals Sakura yang membuat Kakashi kalap.

'damn it' gerutu Kakashi dalam hati.

Sakura berjingjit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, mensejajarkan dengan Kakashi.

"Kashi…".

Kakashi tak bosa menahan lagi. Aroma strawberry itu menyeruak keluar. Kakashi tau ia pasti merona.

"Ahahahahha… , Sekarang malah ayah yang digoda,". Tawa miiku dan langsung menyadarkan Sakura dan Kakashi dalam opera cintanya.

Sakura langsung melanjutkan memasak setelah sebelumnya menjitak miiku. Kakashi langsung duduk dan ikut makan.

"Dulu ibumu tak seperti itu lho,". Bisik Kakashi.

"Apa benar?". Tanya Miiku ikut berbisik.

"Iya! Ibumu justru paling tidak bias menggoda. Tapi, sekarang, ibumu bias melawan,".

"juga sifat ibu yang galak, apa itu sudah sejak dulu?".

"Ya… kalau itu bawaan dari lahir.

"CEPAT HABISKAN!".

Keduanya langsung tersentak kaget dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Agaknya, mereka memang tidak bisa melawan ketegasan sang wanita dirumah inii.

Kakashi dan Miiku landsung berangkat begitu telah selesai sarapan.

0000000000000000000

"Bu, aku pulang….,". Miiku menghempaskan tasnya dan langsung mencari sosok ibunya yang belum juga menyahut. Miiku melongokkan kepalanya diruang keluarga dan tersenyum begitu melihat ibunya yang sedang duduk merapihkan buku.

:Hai bu,". Sapa Miiku yang kemudian menghampiri ibunya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, Hai Miiku. Kau Lapar?". Tanya Sakura Setelah mencium kening anak semata wayangnya.

:Tidak. Ibu sedang apa?". Tanya Miiku sambil melihat buku – buku yang berserakan.

"Ehm…merapihkan buku,". Jawab Sakura menimbang – nimbang buku yang dipegangnya.

"Eh, ibu tahu tidak? Ada banyak anak perempuan yang menyukaiku di sekolah,".

"Oh ya?". Sakura terlihat antusias. Tidak ingin melewatkan momen yang dilalui anaknya.

"Iya! Gara – gara itu, Aku selalu dikejar – kejar! Menyebalkan dan sangat mengganggu.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Anaknya memang mewarisi ketampanan dan kepintaran ayahnya.

"Apa ada diantara mereka yang tidak antusias saat kau kekelas?".

"Ehm… Aku rasa… Oh iya, ada! Seorang gadis! Tapi dia begitu pendiam, bu. Aku saja tidak tahu wajahnya karena dia selalu menunduk. Terus, matanya selalu ditutupi poninya yang panjang…".

"Kenapa tidak mencoba mendekatinya?". Tanya Sakura.

"Hah? Kenapa? Banyak kok yang lebih baik dari dia,". Jawab Miiku berlainan pendapat.

"Coba saja. Nanti juga kau tahu. Oh iya, siapa namanya/".

"Namikaze Sakura. Mirip seperti nama ibu kan?".

"Yah.. mirip. Sangat mirip,".

Tiba – tiba pandangan Miiku tertuju pada sebuah nota kecil.

"Ibu ini apa?". Miiku meraih buku kecil itu dan melihat isinya. Hanya angka – angka berwarna tinta hitam dan merah. Tak ada yang istimewa.

"Ooh.. itu buku kenangan ibu dan ayah,". Jawab Sakura.

"Hah? Kenangan? Isinya Cuma angka – angka misterius. Aku tidak mengerti,".

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekati anaknya dan ikut melihat buku kecil yang berisi angka – angka itu.

"Ini…angka yang tinta hitam adalah jumlah ayahmu menggoda ibu. Angka yang merah, jumlah ibu yang membuat cemburu ayahmu,".

"Hah? Dihitung?". Miiku tertawa geli.

"Yah.. begitulah..".

"Bu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,". Miiku membetulkan letak duduknya dan menaruh buku kecil itu didus.

"Kapan ibu bertemu ayah? Kenapa kalian bisa sangat mesra? Kalian pacaran sejak lama, ya?". Tanya Miiku dengan binar penasaran.

"Ah.. ehm.. itu.. sebanarnya… ibu tidak pacaran dengan ayahmu. Ibu dijohkan secara… sepihak. 2 minggu setelah tunangan, ibu dan ayah meningah. The end,hehe,".

"Hah? Perjodohan? Dan ibu menerimanya begitu saja?!".

"Begitulah..".

"Caritakan padaku, bu!".

"Ehm… waktu itu ibu mengikuti kelas seni yang diajari oleh ayahmu,"

"OH! Jadi ibu menikah dengan guru ibu?!". Tanya Miiku antusias dan dijawab anggukan simpul Sakura.

"Waktu itu…."

XXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK MODE [ ON]

Sakura terkekeh geli begitu melihat karyanya telah seleai.

"Sensei- aku sudah seleai,"

Pria berambut perak yang dipanggil sensei itu meletakkan novelnya di saku belakangnya, dan tanpa suriga menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menahan tawanya begitu melihat muka skeptis kakashi-yang tercetak jelas dibalik maskernya.

"apa ini?". Tanya Kakashi penuh penekanan dan meminta penjelasan.

"I..tu..s-sensei,". Sakura menahan tawanya yang kian menggelitik perutnya.

kakashi meraih kanvas dan meandangi gambar yang dibuat Sakura.

"Jadi kau melukisku tanpa masker...,"

"yya..""Dengan gigi tonggos...,".

"Y-Ya.. ya..".

"Dan bibir yang bengkak..".

"Ya! kyahahaha... itu bibir dewer sensei! bukan bengkak! ahahahaha,". Sakura tertawa terbahak diiringi tawa sieisi kelas yang membludak. Tapi semua serempak berhenti ketika Sakura berhenti tertawa, gara - gara kakashi menatap tajam seolah mau membunuh Sakura.

"berdiri diluar kelas, sekarang,". Ujar Kakashi kembali cuek.

Sakura bangun dan masih terkekeh geli. "Oke sensei...,". goda Sakura.

yah... beginilah keseharian Kakashi. dijahili para muridnya yang kurang ajar. Tapi Kakashi masih cukup bersabar. Apalagi Sakura. Karena, tak lama lagi, Kakashi akan membalasnya. Yah, Tak lama lagi.


End file.
